Land of Little Cubes and Tea
Land of Little Cubes and Tea (originally from Homestuck) is a planet in the First Dimension, later to become part of the Great Clock's Cyberspace, where sugar-cubes cover the ground like snow. It is the 31st stage in Legend of the Seven Lights, and Vanellope's 2nd stage. Layout Vanellope starts the stage atop a hill, and must run down to defeat a squad of Tarantulas and Kankrelats. The Zoni can then heat up a nearby kitten teapot, causing a series of Water Cubes with tea cores to come out and float midair. Vanellope was swim-jump to each one without touching the hot tea. Volcano Lotus will also try to damage her partway. At the last cube, Vanel can glitchwarp up to a bigger, higher cube, but must swim along the thin water current in-between tea. Bullet Bills will also pop out of random places during this. The current will let Vanellope off on a cliff, leading to a garden of average-size cubes and teapots. Some of the cubes are Ice Bloks, who will try to freeze Vanellope and can't be touched. She must command the Zoni to throw the normal cubes into teapots, which will squirt tea onto the ground and melt any Blok that touches. A fourth Zoni will appear afterwards, and the four of them can touch a smaller teapot by a cliff, causing a Cube Path to appear over the cliff. The path will start floating along after Vanellope gets on, and she must avoid the various obstacles as it zigzags. It will go under a floating block of tea, and will come out on the right side, so Vanel must glitchwarp in midair and land on it when it comes out. The path will then perform a square-shaped loop-di-loop, so Vanel must glitch onto the flat points. It will then go up vertically alongside a row of separate, stationary cubes with Munchers, so Vanel must Wall Jump on the sides of either set until the path shifts straight again. It will then slide through the central holes of floating Tea Cubes, so Vanel must glitchwarp over and onto the path between the gaps, when it appears. Vanellope will come to a mountainside where Big Bloks are protecting a cell. The Bloks will jump, quake the ground, and cause cubes to rain from the giant teapot above. The Zoni must cool down the hot cubes and take 30 of them up to the pot, and Vanel must withstand the Bloks' attacks while she's waiting. A waterfall of tea will pour onto the field afterwards and melt the Bloks, except for their tops. Vanel must toss the key onto the tops, glitchwarp to it afterwards, then throw the key through the waterfall into the cell's door. She must glitchwarp around the waterfall, into the cell, and greet The Shimmer inside. This Shimmer, which is a different one from before, will thank Vanellope before flying away, saying she must stop him. The Zoni will give Vanel a vision of Dillon York, saying he must return, then one of Maddy Murphy, saying she must stay and find the Disbanded. Story Importance *Vanellope frees the second Shimmer, Calliope from her cell. She proclaims she must stop someone and flies off. *The Zoni give Vanellope a vision that Dillon York must return to Earth (to become Midna's Guardian), while Maddy must stay and find the Disbanded (to learn Haki). Trivia *The initials of this world form "LOLCAT," a reference to the Internet meme. Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Crossover Locations Category:Mountains Category:Cybersites